


Southern Sayings

by Ladibug



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 11:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18342341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladibug/pseuds/Ladibug
Summary: Beca teaches Chloe how to speak southern





	Southern Sayings

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one shot because someone asked me if I had an accent, here are some of the sayings I use quite regularly

“How did I not know Beca was from the south?” Chloe leaned against the car frowning a little as she watched her friend be engulfed by multiple people at once. 

“She hides it well, just wait until her accent comes out.” Stacie patted Chloe on the shoulder making her way to her girlfriend to make sure she doesn’t get suffocated.

“She has an accent?!” 

_

“Well aren’t you just as pretty as a peach!” Beca smiled tapping her niece on the nose leaving Chloe in awe, When Beca turned and saw her she just cocked her head to the side in confusion. “What?” 

“You sound just like your mother, A country bumpkin!”

“Hey! My mother isn’t a country bumpkin and neither am I.” Beca frowned stomping past her and into the kitchen muttering. “Why don’t you go take a long walk off a short pier.” Beca’s sister was snickering lightly from the couch catching Chloe’s confused stare. 

“What did I say?” 

“Oh bless your heart, Country Bumpkin is an insult, it basically means a dumb person from the country.” 

“Oh, what does take a long walk off a short pier mean?” 

“Go fuck yourself.” 

“Great We’ve only been here an hour and i’ve insulted my bestfriend and her mother!” Chloe whined earning a sympathetic pat on the shoulder. 

“You’ll get use to it sweetheart, Stacie did.” 

__

“Well aren’t you a sight for sore eyes,” Beca grinned up at her girlfriend as she walked into her room, Stacie smiled fondly and shook her head taking a seat on Beca’s bed.

“Mm it doesn’t take long for you to revert back into your southern speak huh?”

“I haven’t even noticed.” 

“Because everyone around you aside from Chloe and I is talking the same way, i’ve heard bless your heart like five times today.” 

“I forget that you guys didn’t grow up like I did, No wonder Chloe called me a country bumpkin I don’t think she knows what that means.” Stacie snorted shaking her head a little. 

“And I bet you told her to take a walk off a pier huh?” 

“Kids were around couldn’t say fuck off.” 

“Fair enough.” 

_

“Alright Chlo take a seat i’m going to help you understand some of our sayings.” 

“Finally!” Chloe dropped eagerly in front of Beca not unlike a child ready for story time.

“Tell me some things you’ve heard and i’ll tell you what it means, and if you have any questions after just ask and someone will tell you okay? We just get carried away sometimes.” 

“Um, What about ain’t that the berries?” 

“It means that’s good news.” 

“Barking up the wrong tree?” 

“You’re wrong.”

“In a coon’s age?” 

“A long time.”

“Like two peas in a pod?” 

“They act and think alike” 

“Pretty as a peach?” 

“It’s just a compliment, i’m not sure how to explain it.” 

“Okay, two shakes of a sheep’s tail?”

“Done quickly.” 

“Okay.” 

“Anymore questions?” 

“Nope.”


End file.
